User blog:2SilverClaimers/Brave 10 Manga - Act. 1 Review
Hey there folks! It's me, Silver and right here, I'm ready to go reviewing Brave 10 Chapter 1. Let's get goin' then! So yeah, I haven't started a chapter summary on this chappie since for some reasons, I preferred to write this review about it and besides, I'm gettin' me fingers to warm up for some chappie summaries for le other wikis as well, so my time's being eaten. The chappie's title is Act. 1: Whereabouts. For a pilot's chap title, it made me feel creeped out since ya know, Whereabouts, it made me wonder what is this at first. And the first thing I saw in the chap is.... Yukimura and Rokuro talkin' 'bout a ten person human pyramid. I really wondered what was it at first, and I deadpanned when they decided to start with Sasuke and Saizo. But hey! Saizo and Isanami (well, actually just Isa-chan) appeared first in the manga itself! Isa-chan should be the one startin' le human pyramid, not Sai-chan and Sasu-chan! Though, I really wondered why did Yukimura decided to start with 'em. Anyways, I was surprised when I saw a girl running with a monk and then Mr. Monk dies due to protecting her. I wasn't even fascinated by that start and more, I wasn't interested in it. But, if it wasn't the very first page, I might've dropped the manga right now. Nonetheless, the scene just switched to Saizo, penniless and starvin'. Hahaha! Poor Saizo (and I mean two meanings of poor: I feel sorry for le guy and he doesn't have any money to buy himself foodie). Then, he just, stood up and said things to encourage himself but due to anemia from starvation, he fainted. Imagine that! I can't belive he did somethin' a lil' cool but I quickly lost me interest since he collapsed. So currently, interest rate went down from 25/100 to 15/100. Great. Le thin' in me mind was "Should this be even more predictable, I'll seriously drop it." Now, Sai-chan finally sees Isa-chan! Great! That part's very predictable but, I dunno why but, my mouse wouldn't stop clickin' and clickin'. Since it caught me interest again, interest rate went up from 15/100 to 30/100. Startin' to get pretty interestin'! Honestly, when Sai-chan fought off Isa-chan's pursuers, the way he was holdin' her, just a little peek, he could see her underwear! *Perveted mode, switch on* *SHIRU-CHAN! GET A HOLD OF YOUR NORMAL SELF!* *Perverted mode, switch off* Gee, I can't stop bein' a perv though, it's only for anime charas, so real world people, should we ever meet, don't worry about me trying to do you know what. Also, my name in Japanese is "2 Shirubā CLAIMERS", so feel free 'bout callin' me Shiru-chan. Personal mode pass. Back on le track. Sai-chan finished off Isa-chan's pursuers and yummy! Isa-chan treated Sai-chan soba for helping her! I really wished I was there... food turns me on! Anyways, their conversation makes me feel a little bit more interested so, interest rate rises up from 30/100 to 40/100. That makes me feel a bit more relaxed 'cuz manga and anime and wiki editing are the only things that can make me relax. Basketball, yeah it makes me relax but, I'm the one who's playin' and le strategist, how do you think I can relax durin' a game?! So, Isa-chan decides to call Saizo as Sai-chan *kira kira sparkles "Isa-chan, you're my sworn sister!" more sparkles* Though, Sai-chan gettin' a bad feelin' made me down but, interest rate: 40/100 to 45/100. And leytah, they reach Ueda and Sai-chan decided to leave, but Isa-chan forced him to go with her and then, Sasu-chan enters! Bishie! And when Sai-chan called Sasu-chan a monkey (since Saru in Sasuke Sarutobi means monkey), his appeal for me went down. Damn you, Sai-chan! And so, Isa-chan decides to end the battle between the man in black and the man in green. Isa-chan, give 'em more time the next time, will ya? Though, interest rate: 45/100 to 69/100. Risin' up, eh? Now, Yukimura made Isa-chan cry! I hate anyone who makes my fave charas cry! Isa-chan's one of them ya know?! So, back on le track, I liked the moment when Sai-chan comforted Isa-chan. Sai-chan's appeal went up again! And, next thing I knew, they decided to leave when they were attacked by enemies. Turns out, the pair was used as decoys. They fight, though it didn't give the same appeal like Saizo vs. Sasuke earlier. *a big spoiler here so, I'm not gonna say anythin'* And, here comes le finale of le pilot chappie! Interest rate: 98/100. And YAY! It didn't let me down! It's sorta unique I liked it and it's comical relief! I like funny things. So, I don't like talkin' 'bout that part since it's great and I don't wanna spoil it anymore. And now the ratings are *drum rolls* : Art: 10/10 Story: 8/10 Reason: 'cuz the first parts are too predictable. Fight: 7/10 Reason: Since there were 2 fights, I decided to divide my rating score into half. Both of the fights will receive a maximum of 5 stars and the stars will be added up to make the main score. The first fight made me interested and, it's a perfect timing, perfect place, perfect charas, the first fight was so perfect, well, except for the outcome. I was expectin' for Sasuke to crush Saizo but, Isanami interrupted it! The second fight made me...... bored. I hated it. But I still liked the quality so, the fights received a total of 7 out of 10 stars. Overall Chapter (now's the average of all, so if it isn't a ten, no reasons at all since it's the average): 8.3/10 That's all for this week, so see ya again next time on Brave 10 manga reviews. Haha. -2SilverClaimers Category:Blog posts